Whistle Blower/Transcript
D.B. Russell: CSIs, a Dead Body was found on West Las Vegas University's football field. Head out there to check it out. Nick Stokes: Some people put it all on the line for the game. Hopefully, this is an accident and not some foul play! Investigate WLVU Stadium David Phillips: Your Victim is a young female in a Cheerleader outfit. Liver temp suggests she's been dead for less than Four Hours. Nick Stokes: Plenty of time for the killer to get away, hopefully not long enough for them to cover their tracks. Notice anything else, Super Dave? David Phillips: Her lips are Blue which suggests loss of oxygen. I'll get her back to Dr. Robbins for Autopsy. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: David was right about the oxygen loss. This Young Lady died of asphyxiation. I'm about to dissech her Trachea to see whayt might have blocked her airways. Nick Stokes: Mind if we take a look at it under the UV lamp? Al Robbins: Yeah, sure no problem. You might also want to analyze these Fabric Pieces found under her Fingernails. Looks like she fought back pretty hard. Al Robbins: She's in good physical shape, her killer must have been strong to subdue her. Your killer should be very athletic. Nick Stokes: Thanks Doc, let's hope she got a piece of her killer. Examine Trachea Nick Stokes. Whoa, you did a great job with the Trachea. There's some hard Plastic Pieces in there and some Fiber traces. Not the sort of things you would expect to find! Nick Stokes: Best to examine it all in the Lab. Maybe the pieces will give us a clue to who the killer is. Examine Plastic Pieces D.B. Russell: Hmm, these Plastic Pieces seem to be separate from the Fiber traces you found in the trachea. D.B. Russell: These pieces could be important later on, if we can find where they came from. Analyze Fabric Pieces David Hodges: I went through the Fabric Pieces and it seems to be a Cotton/Poly Blend. Nick Stokes: A cotton/poly blend? Very common in a stadium, can you be more specific? Could it be a part of the killer's clothing? David Hodges: Way ahead of you, Nick. As always. My guess is that these fibers came from a Towel, which should be in plenty supply in the locker room. David Hodges: The autopsy showed the victim had Broken Fingernails from trying to protect herself. It looks like we're searching for someone with torn clothing! Investigate Locker Room Nick Stokes: Great find. Killers have a habit of throwing away perfect evidence. Maybe we'll find something in this Trash Can. Examine Trash Can Nick Stokes: So a Cheerleader and now Pompoms, pretty easy to see a connection. Take these to Henry to see if he can find anything. Analyze Pompoms Henry Andrews: Well there's some odd traces on here, seems someone is into fetishes. I found Male DNA on these Pompoms. And I'm not talking about epithelials! Henry Andrews: The man who used these Pompoms in sexual activity left a healthy sample, but unfortunately they're not in CODIS. Nick Stokes: Talk about an extra-curricular. I think it's time we talk to the football coach, Victor Sland and see if he knows who the victim is. Interrogate Victor Sland Nick Stokes: Hi Coach, thanks for coming in, we just wanted to ask you about the Young Lady who was murdered on your field. Victor Sland: Murdered? That's terrible. I can't tell you much. I've never seen her before. Victor Sland: I do know all our cheerleaders, but I'm telling you, that young lady is Not On The Squad. I wish I could tell you more. Nick Stokes: Thanks, Coach. You've been very helpful. Nick Stokes: So our victim isn't a Cheerleader, but why was she dressed like one? Greg's still searching the field. You should help him out. Investigate Stadium Stands Greg Sanders: This Soil Trace doesn't look like the same color as the rest of the field, better get it back to the Lab. Greg Sanders: And that Plastic Card is pretty worn out, maybe you could find who else was out here on the field. Examine Soil Sample David Hodges: This Soil Trace is definitely different from the soil on the field. This has Organic Pesticides most likely used in a home garden. Nick Stokes: A different soil than on the field, think we should talk to Coach Sland again. Maybe he knows who else was on this field. Interrogate Victor Sland Nick Stokes: Thanks for coming back in, Coach. We just have a few more questions. Victor Sland: Anything I can do to help you guys. We want the killer caught right away. We can't afford Bad Press! Nick Stokes: We found a soil trace on the stands that's most often used in home gardening. Who has Access to the field? Victor Sland: Unfortunately, a lot of people: janitorial staff, the Football Team, Cheerleaders, marching band, my staff... and that's just for starters. Nick Stokes: Thanks, Coach. Keep winning those games. I'm a season ticket holder. Nick Stokes: That soil was in a clean area. I'm sure it came from the killer. But too many people have Access to the field. Examine Plastic Card David Hodges: Good job. We were able to obtain an ID from the worn ID card. It belongs to Heidi Loris, an honors student at WLVU. D.B. Russell: An honors student hanging out after hours at a football field? Maybe she saw something. Let's bring her in. Interrogate Heidi Loris Jim Brass: So, Heidi, want to tell me why we found your Student ID card at the football stadium? Heidi Loris: I was there visiting my boyfriend. I go to all his practices, I must have dropped my ID when watching him practice. Jim Brass: Did you happen to see other girlss there? Perhaps dressed as a Cheerleader? Heidi Loris: No, I was the only girl in the stands. I heard about that poor girl on the news. Very tragic. Jim Brass: It is. By the way, Heidi Loris, what's your boyfriend's name? Heidi Loris: My boyfriend, well youve probably heard of him. His name is Tad Aldicott, he's the starting quarterback at WLVU and gonna go pro one day. Jim Brass: This case is only getting us a bunch of Suspects with no information on the crime! And we don't even have an ID on the Victim. We need some better evidence. Interrogate Tad Aldicott Jim Brass: Mr. Aldicott, I must say I'm a fan. You had quite a game last week. Three passes for touchdowns. Maybe you can assist us now? Tad Aldicott: I'm not sure if I can. I'm guessing you brought me in regarding the girl who was found dead on the field? Jim Brass: Murdered! And yes, that's why we brought you in. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary before the murder? Tad Aldicott: Not really. I wish I did, but I left the field right after training. I heard the news on the TV the following day, like everyone else. Jim Brass: Thanks for coming in. Don't stray too far, we might have more questions for you, since you're the team captain. D.B. Russell: So far we only have a couple of pieces of evidence from our killer. And we still don't have a Murder Weapon or an ID on the Victim. D.B. Russell: We're gonna need more evidence to catch whoever killed this poor young woman. Chapter 2: Hooking Up Julie Finlay: So we`re looking for a Murder Weapon. We know the killer walked into the locker room. Maybe they stashed the murder weapon in one of the lockers. Let's go, D.B.'s waiting. Investigate Tad's Locker Julie Finlay: Great job. That Manure is very out of place for a locker room and that bag of White Powder looks like it might lead somewhere! Analyze Manure Sample Henry Andrews: Well, that was disgusting, processing manure. Forewarning, I plan to put in for a raise after this. D.B. Russell: Henry, tell you what. Impress me and matbe we'll talk about that raise. Henry Andrews: So this Manure had some epithelial cells on it, so I can tell that it came from a Cow. But I don't know why a cow would be anywhere near the locker room. D.B. Russell: That is an interesting mystery. Maybe Coach could enlighten us. Interrogate Victor Sland D.B. Russell: Coach, we found some Cow Manure in your locker room. Any idea how that got there? Victor Sland: No! We keep our locker rooms clean to keep our players healthy. And cow manure is unacceptable. D.B. Russell: Someone tracked it in here, maybe the killer. And that would mean the killer had Access to the stadium! Victor Sland: Not many people would stay after practice. And the stadium only allows access to a very restricted group of players after hours. D.B. Russell: Thanks, Coach, I'd appreciate getting a list of players from you. D.B. Russell: I'm sure the killer had Access to the football stadium after hours. That should narrow down our list of Suspects! Examine Powder Bag David Hodges: The Bag contained a Svhedule II narcotic as we expected, but what's interesting is the Fingerprints we found belong to the victim and Pimp Pernel. D.B. Russell: Pimp Pernel? Well, Brass is gonna be happy to bring him in for questioning. Interrogate Pimp Pernel Jim Brass: Well, well, well. Pimp Pernel. So nice to see you again. Pimp Pernel: Captain Brass, you know i always make time for my old friends. Jim Brass: Quit the act, Pernel. We know you know this Young Girl. We found your Fingerprints on her Bag of narcotics. Pimp Pernel: Whoa! Slow yor roll, capt'n. I ain't never seen that girl before. And I don't know nothing about no narcotics. Jim Brass: Is that how you're gonna play it? We're not concerned about your dealing and pimping. We want to find who killed this girl. Pimp Pernel: And I'm telling you I have no idea how I got involved. Someone's trying to set me up. I'm an Honorable Citizen. Jim Brass: Alright, Pernel's not telling us anything. See if you can find anything else in the Locker Room that will get him talking. Investigate Locker Room Julie Finlay: The Mouthguard probably belongs to one of the players. Let's have a closer look at it to see if we can find out which one. Examine Mouthguard Julie Finlay: Good find. The mouthguard has a number "8" on it. From the team roster, that's the quarterback, Tad Aldicott. Why did he leave this behind? Let's ask him. Interrogate Tad Aldicott D.B. Russell: Mr. Aldicott, thanks for coming in. We found your Mouthguard in the locker room. Normal, but it was sitting on a bench. Mind telling us why you left it behind? Tad Aldicott: Oh, um, it must have slipped my mind. Uh, not sure why I left it there. D.B. Russell: Yeah, might seem normal, but you usually have your head on your shoulders. Why would you forget something this time? Tad Aldicott: Ok, look, I didn't kill her, but I know her, kind of. But, can what we say remain... confidential? D.B. Russell: I'm not a priest, Tad, but if this will exonerate you from murder, you better speak up! Tad Aldicott: I had sex with her earlier, on the football stands. She surprised me in the locker room after the game. But I left and she was still there. Alive! Tad Aldicott: I didn't want my girlfriend to find out. Coach would have loved that... But I don't know her name. She just snuck up on me, and it was so surreal... D.B. Russell: So Tad was seduced by a groupie dressed as a Cheerleader. It also seems that Coach has a problem with Tad's girlfriend... D.B. Russell: If she changed in the locker room, she could have left some evidence behind in the Locker. Search the entire place. Investigate Tad's locker Julie Finlay: A Backpack and a Cell Phone... Looks like they might belong to our victim. Better get them back to the lab and see what secrets they hold. Examine Cell Phone D.B. Russell: So this Cell Phone does belong to the victim, and we finally have her ID, Claire Dobbs. It was purchased and paid for by Pimp Pernel! D.B. Russell: Looks like Pimp Pernel hasn't been honest with us. Big surprise, but what's he covering up? Interrogate Pimp Pernel Jim Brass: So, Pernel. We meet again. Mind explaining why you lied about knowing Claire Dobbs when we first brought you in? Pimp Pernel: Oh, Claire Dobbs? I didn't recognize her in the pictures. But I know her. We're good friends. Jim Brass: Quit the cover story, Pernel! We know she was Hooking and that you're her pimp. So tell us, what was she doing at the stadium? Pimp Pernel: Ok, Capt'n, I'll get real with you, but only since we're such good friends. I brought Claire there to do some business for me... a little attitude adjustment. Pimp Pernel: She was visiting the quarterback, you know, for morale, bust him out of his slump. That's why she was out there. Jim Brass: You're telling me that the star quarterback ordered a Hooker when he has a hot girlfriend and can get any girl he wants? Pimp Pernel: Well, Claire isn't any girl, if you know what I'm saying, and he didn't order the slumpbuster special. Someone else paid for the visit. Jim Brass: So Tad Aldicott had sex with Claire. You think Heidi knew her boyfriend cheated on her? Interrogate Heidi Loris Jim Brass: Heidi, when you were watching Tad practice, were you looking for something else? Maybe another woman? Heidi Loris: I know that Tad has a lot of girls come on to him. But he knows better. He's loyal, and we have a strong relationship. Heidi Loris: But yes, the temptation's there, so I go to the practices to support him. He needs suppportive people around him. Jim Brass: We heard that Coach Sland isn't that supportive of your relationship with Tad. Heidi Loris: Coach Sland is a pig! He overworks Tad and stresses him out. If it weren't for me, Tad would have probably dropped out of football, maybe even school! Examine Backpack D.B. Russell: Okay, so we finally have some information on our victim. This is a Photo of someone close to her and her only living relative, her father Clark Dobbs. D.B. Russell: The photo matches her father's ID, and get this, he owns a Cow Farm. We're bringing him down to the station for questioning now. Interrogate Clark Dobbs D.B. Russell: I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Dobbs. Had you seen your daughter recently? Clark Dobbs: I hadn't in some time. She was such a sweet little girl. But I hired a private eye to track her down. And then I found out she was... Prostituting herself! Clark Dobbs: I assume that you know what she was up to. I was so upset, I came to Vegas right away. I had to see her and try to get her to come back home! D.B. Russell: We found some cow Manure in the locker room. One of her last known whereabouts. You work at a Cow Farm... Clark Dobbs: I was there. That's where I found her. Snuck into the football field and caught her waiting for a client. Clark Dobbs: But she wanted nothing to do with me. Refused to come back. I'm sorry, Mr. Russell, this is all really hard for me. And now that she's dead... D.B. Russell: We appreciate you coming in. We'll be in touch if we find anything else. Thank you. Jim Brass: We're getting closer, but without the Murder Weapon, we can't catch our killer... Chapter 3 D.B. Russell: So, someone ordered a Prostitute for the quarterback and she ended up dead. We need to press Pimp Pernel, find out what he's not telling us. Morgan Brody: No problem, D.B. If he's hiding anything, we'll find out. Interrogate Pimp Pernel Jim Brass: Pimp Pernel, you're in here so much we're thinking about naming the interrogation room after you. Instead, maybe we'll get you your own cell. Pimp Pernel: Captain Brass, I think I've been more than helpful to you, and you know I'm just a businessman. Jim Brass: It's time we talk about your business. Tell us wh paid for the quarterback's Hooker, or I'll make your life a living hell! Pimp Pernel: Since you asked so nicely, Coach Sland paid for the girl. He was also one of Claire's best customers, although he took her to his house. Jim Brass: So Victor lied about knowing Claire and she'd been to his house numerous times. I think it's time we made a house call! Investigate Coach's House Morgan Brody: This Shoe Print we found in the dirt looks very suspicious. Looks like someone was sneaking around Coach's house. But why would they? Morgan Brody: And a Class Ring? This doesn't belong to Coach Sland. I wonder who left this behind. Let's get them back to the Lab. Examine WLVU Class Ring Greg Sanders: I compared the Prints from the class ring with the prints from our list of Suspects. It matches the star quarterback, Tad Aldicott! Morgan Brody: It's not that strange that a player would be at the coach's house, but I find it very strange that he would leave his Class Ring behind. Interrogate Tad Aldicott D.B. Russell: Tad, we found your Class Ring. It was at Coach Sland's house. Tad Aldicott: Oh, man, I guess I must have left it there last time. I was pretty Dunk and took a cab to the stadium to hang out. D.B. Russell: Drunk at your coach's house, and stadium access, you guys must be pretty close? Tad Aldicott: Well, yeah, sort of. Although, he does get a little too involved with my life. He tries to tell me what to do on and off the field. Tad Aldicott: He's been asking me to break up with Heidi for a few weeks now. He thinks she's bad news and distracts me from football, but she helps with my grades. D.B. Russell: Trying to break up your relationship with your girlfriend, you think that might be why he hired a prostitute for you? Tad Aldicott: What? That Cheerleader was a prostitute?! I had no idea. That must be why she came on so strong. I couldn't resist. Analyze Shoe Print Greg Sanders: I measured out the Shoe Sample and found it's a size 7. Coach Sland wears a size ten, so it wasn't from him. Someone else was lurking around his house. Morgan Brody: Brass pulled Pimp Pernel's shoe size from another case, it's a 7, too! And this shoe tread looks similar to the kind of shoes Claire's Dad was wearing! Interrogate Clark Dobbs D.B. Russell: Mr. Dobbs, we found shoe prints similar to yours outside Coach Sland's house. Did you happen to pay him a visit? Clark Dobbs: I found out that he was a client of Claire's. Apparently he liked her to dress up as a Cheerleader. I went to confront him. Clark Dobbs: I followed him to the stadium, but she stopped me before I could get to him. THen she told me that she never wanted to see me again. You believe that? D.B. Russell: It's tough talking to your kids. Did you guys fight? Maybe it got out of control? Clark Dobbs: No, I just left. I was embarrassed, Mr. Russell. I didn't know what to say, and it was obvious, she wasn't my little girl anymore. I tried so hard. Investigate Garage Morgan Brody: Broken Plastic Pieces, those look like the ones you found in the victim's Throat. Maybe tohey could piece together with the other pieces you found? Morgan Brody: And the Towel has some marks on it. Get this back to the Lab fast. Examine Towel Henry Andrews: The epithelials on the lipstick from the Towel matches our victim, Claire Dobbs. Henry Andrews: The Fabric found on her Fingernails and inside the Trachea are also a match! Congratulations, you found the murder weapon! Henry Andrews: I noticed something else on this, that's a little strange, a Fragrance I can't pinpoint. Take it to Hodges to find out what that Smell is. Analyze Fragrance Sample David Hodges: You were wise to bring this to me. I happen to have a very excellent Sense of Smell. You may have heard around the office. David Hodges: This Fragrance you have brought to me is a woman's perfume known as "Desert Nights". It didn't come from the victim, so your killer would have transferred this to the towel. D.B. Russell: Maybe we sould talk to Heidi one last time regarding that perfume, see if her story unravels. Interrogate Heidi Loris D.B. Russell: Hello again, Heidi. Hey, that's a lovely Fragrance you have on. I need to get a present for my daughter, you mind telling me what fragrance it is? Heidi Loris: Oh, thank you. This is called Desert Nights. I wear it all the time. She'll love it. D.B. Russell: Thanks for the info. One last thing, can you confirm your shoe size? D.B. Russell: We found Shoe Prints similar to yours outside the coach's house. Why did you go over there? Heidi Loris: Oh yeah, I went to get Tad because he was too drunk to drive. We stumbled onto the grass as I was helping him to the car. Examine Broken Pieces Henry Andrews: Whoa, that's a Whistle that was broken in her Throat! I ran a swab on the whistle pieces and took a DNA sample. Henry Andrews: The DNA sample is a match to Coach Sland. Did Claire choke on the Coach's Whistle when she died? Interrogate Victor Sland Jim Brass: Okay, Coach. Game over. We found half of your Whistle inside Claire's Throat and the other half in your garage. Why don't you tell me how that happened? Victor Sland: Well, it seems pretty obvious to me... Victor Sland: I'm being set up! I have dozens of those whistles laying around. Anyone could have picked that up. Jim Brass: You're gonna stick to that story, huh? Alright, Coach. Sit tight. Enjoy your last moments outside a Prison Cell. Jim Brass: It's fourth and goal with two seconds left. Time to bring the ball over the goal line... Jim Brass: Coach Sland paid for the Prostitute, was sleeping with her and we found the bulk of our evidence at his home. But did he murder her? Jim Brass: Heidi was dating Tad who had sex with Claire. But did she murder her out of jealousy? Jim Brass: Tad had sex with Claire, but he didn't know she was a Prostitute at first. Did he find out and killed her out of shame? Jim Brass: Pernel was Claire's pimp and he has a history of taking matters into his own hands. Did an argument with his Hooker end in her death? Jim Brass: Clark Dobbs was Claire's dad and was devastated to find out what his daughter was doing. Maybe things got out of control when she refused to go back home. Jim Brass: All Suspects had Access to the stadium. But the killer also s athletic, wears a size 7 shoe and wears Desert Nights Perfume. Jim Brass: Only your CSI-trained eyes will helpus catch the killer! Arrest D.B. Russell: We know you killed Claire Dobbs and tried to frame Coach Sland for it. We foud your perfume all over the Murder Weapon. Heidi Loris: Coach Sland was a menace. He'd been trying to break Tad and I up for weeks. He even had me over to his house and told me he planned to Break Us Up. You believe that? D.B. Russell: So you were mad at Coach Sland. Why did you take it out on the girl? Heidi Loris: Coach Sland invited me to the stadium, at the same time Tad was with that girl. I lost control and attacked her with the Towel as soon as Tad left. Heidi Loris: When she died I broke one of Coach's Whistles and pushed it down her Throat with the Towel. Then left the whistle pieces and towel at his house. Heidi Loris: I knew he was setting me up. I wanted to set him up right back for what he did to Tad and me. D.B. Russell: Heidi, Tad chose to cheat on you. You couldn't have fixed that. But Claire had no idea about you. You attacked the one person who wasn't involved. D.B. Russell: And now you've ruined your life, too. You're going to Prison for a long time, Heidi. D.B. Russell: A sad turn of events. It's a good thing your sharp eye put her behind bars and we didn't arrest the wrong person. Category:Transcripts